


of cheating and surprises

by clairedreems



Series: Diner Dates [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, let's go, no beta we don't do that here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: Leni, resident waitress, really, really hates one of the diner's regulars.
Relationships: 5undywastaken - Relationship, 5up/Fundy, 5up/dream, 5up/dream/fundy, Fundy/Dream
Series: Diner Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	of cheating and surprises

“It’s that boy again,” Leni grumbles at them.

 _That boy_ , of course, was referring to one of their regulars, a fox hybrid with red fur. He’s a bit loud sometimes, but never really a troublemaker.

Except, well, Leni.

See, depending on the day he comes in, the fox has a different companion with him. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, it’s a brunet with a plant growing atop his head (a plant hybrid?); on Tuesdays, Thursday and Saturdays, it’s a peculiar young man always wearing a white mask over his face.

Foxboy, of course, acts romantic and attentive to both of them, and it always makes Leni’s blood boil. Like now, for example.

Today, he was with the young brunet. (Sometimes, Ly wonders if they should ask whether or not the boy is a dryad, one of the fey or something else altogether).

“Leni ple-”

“No! He’s a sly one!” Leni whispers angrily to them. “Just like what he is! A fox!”

“If you would jus-”

“Ah! Look, here comes the brunet!” Leni waves off whatever it was Ly was gonna say, to walk on towards the counter and talk to the slim boy.

Ly had to go to the backroom because their chef needed help on something, and thus she wasn’t close enough to understand what it was they were talking about ( _they_ , but honestly it’s more Leni yakking and the boy nodding along), but whatever it was, it makes the brunet serious.

When he turns around to go back to the table with ketchup on his hand it seems like something sullen has gotten with the couple.

Leni turns to Ly with a huge smile on her face. “That’s what cheating bastards like him gets.”

Ly purses their lips, debating on whether or not they should say something, but ultimately deciding against it because they know Leni wouldn’t even give them the chance to speak.

For a few minutes Ly watches the couple on their usual table, as they go around doing their job.

When the sound of bells indicating someone entered the small diner, Ly and Leni smile automatically and greet the new customer - which turns out to be the mask-wearing guy.

Ly can practically feel Leni’s absolute happiness radiating off of her, excited to see what kind of drama might unfold, perhaps, but is ultimately left crestfallen in the end.

Mask-wearing guy leans down to kiss foxboy first as a greeting, and _then_ also kisses the sort-of dryad one (seriously, Ly should ask what he is already).

“I heard there’s an emergency?” He seats himself on the other side of the table. “What happened?”

“I was informed by the diner lady that our boyfriend was cheating on us,” the plant boy says amusedly.

Leni begins to sputter words, but never quite enough to finish a sentence. Ly bites their lip just so they wouldn’t be caught laughing.

“Was he cheating with a green-hoodie, mask wearing guy?”

“Yep.”

At this point, Leni is too red for words, and runs off to the employees-only part of the store, to, no doubt, hide her embarrassment and fuming.

Ly laughs.

When they go to the trio’s table to ask for the masked man’s order, they offer them three a milkshake. “It’s on the house,” they tell them. “That was quite the show you made.”

If Leni had only listened to them, then she’d have known that on Sundays, they all three come together here for their diner dates.


End file.
